dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
The Million Dollar Ghost
"The Million Dollar Ghost" is the nineteenth episode of the TV-series Danny Phantom. When his ghost portal blows up, Vlad sends a million dollar bounty on Danny's head to keep him busy while he steals the Fenton's ghost portal. Episode Recap Deep in the Ghost Zone, after a long search, Vlad finds the item he had been seeking: the Skeleton Key, an item that can unlock any door, any prison, and allow entrance to any realm. The only thing between him and the key is a giant monster, "Behemoth." Vlad easily defeats the creature until it swipes him back to his home with a flick of its tail. Before he can return back to the Ghost Zone, his portal explodes because he had not changed the Ecto Filtrator in time, taking his entire manor house with it. Vlad survived through intangibility but without a portal, he cannot get the Skeleton Key, so he vows to steal Jack Fenton's portal. In school, Jazz was glad to drive Danny to school as a memo has been distributed for ghost patrols. Lancer makes an example by donning a mask, pretending to be a ghost. Unfortunately, Jack mistakes him for one and uses the Fenton Ghost Peeler, shaving him down to nothing but his undergarments. Angry, Lancer takes it out on Danny, who is punished with extra schoolwork as a result. That doesn't stop Jack from berating him for not cleaning up the lab as well as changing their Ecto Filtrator. Danny tells him to stay away from his school if he doesn't learn to stop and think. As he expresses his embarrassment over his father, the local news points out Jack's incompetence as well before mentioning a million dollar reward for Danny Phantom's capture by a mysterious benefactor, prompting Jack to grow even more determined in capturing Danny. At the Nasty Burger, where all the best-known ghost hunters meet (The Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat, Extreme Ghostbreakers, and the Guys in White), Danny expresses little worry, stating none of them seem any good at their jobs, least of all his father, who embarrasses him further by blasting Tucker full of ectoplasm when he starts his ghost tour for money (while dressing up as a ghost). Vlad watches all this from afar with his Vulture Ghosts, whom he sends to attack. Immediately Jack rises on the action, only to once again prove his incompetence in capturing ghosts. Afterwards Sam and Tucker are taken by the other Vulture Ghosts, causing Danny to risk himself to the other ghost hunters by turning ghost to save them. Tucker and Sam are chucked into a garbage dump while Danny, upon trying to save them, ends up with Vlad, whom he finds out is responsible for the ghost hunters and the million-dollar bounty on his head. After a quick battle, Danny is defeated and nearly changes back to human form but Vlad keeps him awake and throws the ghost form Danny in front of the ghost hunters, who immediately surround him with their weapons armed. Using Scaredy Cat's fear of ghosts, he "boos" him, creating a distraction long enough to escape. Jack doesn't make it in time to capture Danny, causing him to further embarrass himself. He returns home dejected, even further depressed when Danny from behind his back states his father's failures. Feeling guilty Jack overheard, Danny decides to go ghost and get himself captured. Unfortunately Jack is too depressed to until Maddie comes out of nowhere and sucks him up in the Fenton Ghost Weasel, much to Jack's happiness. While Tucker and Sam distract the other Ghost Hunters with a tour, Jack heads over to an alley to claim his reward per its directions. Danny warns him it's all a trap, something Jack doesn't believe until he ends up getting captured by Vlad. Revealing his plans to steal their portal, he leaves, causing Jack to further mope. The Vulture Ghosts busy themselves on unbolting the portal as Maddie lures Jazz to the weapons vault now that ghosts have invaded their home. Two of the Vulture ghosts, however, capture the two and stuff them inside where they are trapped (Jack having not yet installed a handle on the inside, thinking of letting Danny do it). Outside in the alley, Danny ultimately manages to convince Jack to help him, reminding him that human Danny hasn't done his chores, changed the ecto-filtrator or installed the handle on the inside of the weapons vault (Jack had accidentally released Danny from the Fenton Weasel before asking Danny for help). As he flies Jack off, the other ghost hunters see him and give chase. Danny tells Jack to save the Fenton family before the portal explodes while Danny handles the ghost hunters, which he manages to do easily by trapping them all in a dumpster with Scaredy Cat getting scared at the sight of a dog Danny put in. By the time Danny returns to his home, Jack (using the Fenton Ghost Gloves and the Jack o' Nine Tails) easily manages to defeat both the Vulture Ghosts and Vlad, sending them into the Ghost Zone. Danny quickly turns back into a human and, with his father, struggles to put in a new Ecto-Filtrator before the portal explodes. Unfortunately, they don't make it time, and the portal explodes, taking the entire house with it. However, the whole explosion was a simulation on Jack's computer. The two are completely unaware of the screams for help from Maddie and Jazz, still trapped inside the weapons vault. Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Vlad manages to get the Skeleton Key and gloats that even if Jack succeeds, he still fails, only for "Behemoth" to comically swallow him up. Series continuity *Right before the title card, when Vlad decides to steal the Fenton Portal, he pulls out a picture taken at the college reunion in "Bitter Reunions." Trivia *Allusions: ''See List of allusions '' *Goofs: ''See List of goofs '' *Danny states that the whole ordeal was a simulation, yet we see Maddie and Jazz actually trapped in the weapons vault. This can be explained as Danny and Jack successfully changed the filter then Jack simply showed Danny the simulation of what would happen if the portal exploded. *Jack shows he can be a competent ghost hunter when the situation arises. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes with one-shot antagonists Category:Real world